


Ropes and Ties

by qyujong



Series: Mimosa and Ambrosia [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Romance, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their evening hadn't turned out how Sunggyu expected it. <br/>Not that he was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short drabble which i wrote a while ago. I'm not really sure what inspired it but it might just have been their last romeo outfits..  
> Please excuse my English if you see any mistakes, it's not my first language and i'm still learning :)

"I...are you sure this is safe Sungjong?" Sunggyu mumbled, watching Sungjong tie another knot. How their free evening turned out like this was a blur to him. They had just planned to have a comfortable night watching movies and cuddling, because there never could be enough cuddling, but somehow it had turned out like this. Sungjong smirked, pulling on the rope to see if it was tight enough. "I know what I'm doing Hyung, damn you really look hot in this" His hand trailed down Sunggyu's in rope covered legs. They had talked about this before, Sungjong had shown interest in trying a bit more kinky stuff pretty early in their relationship. 

And Sunggyu could not deny that it was a turn on for him too. Being tied up, giving full control of his body to the younger. A slight shudder went down his body at the intense look Sungjong was giving his legs. Sunggyu wondered when the younger had time to learn this. Every knot on his legs looked fairly professional and Sungjong seemed to know exactly the pressure points that would not damage Sunggyu and actually made him feel good. The stroking on his leg stopped suddenly and Sunggyu almost let out a protesting whine but Sungjong interrupted him" Put your arms up Hyung." His body seemed to listen automatically while Sungjong got another soft rope from the end of the bed. Grabbing onto the headboard, Sunggyu tried to slide down a bit to get more comfortable but that wasn't so easy when you could barely move your legs.

Seeing his struggle Sungjong quickly helped him slide down a bit before sitting on his thighs.  Feeling his heartbeat rise Sunggyu licked his dry lips. As much as the thought of giving Sungjong even more control over his body excited him it was also making him nervous in a way. Sungjong seemed to sense that, leaning down to kiss the older. "We can also wait till next time with this, I'm pretty sure i can also get an amazing orgasm out  of you with just these." He pulled at the rope right under Sunggyus crotch while saying that, making the older gasp loudly. 

Sunggyu had no doubts that Sungjong would be able to do so. He felt already close now and the younger hadn't even touched his cock in any way yet. "Could we maybe just the wrists?..That way i can still have some of control over my arms." Smiling, Sungjong gave him another quick kiss before sliding up his body, carefully sitting on Sunggyu's stomach. 

Soft hands alined his wrists together before lifting them up slightly. "Hold them like this. You can put them back down after i'm done." After seeing Sunggyu nod, Sungjong started working the rope around his underarm and wrists. Sunggyu couldn't see much but from the movements he assumed Sungjong was doing the same pattern  as he did on his legs, looking like a pretty braid but still leaving a lot of space to show his skin.

With a final strong tug Sungjong finished, pressing lightly against Sunggyu's hands so he would lay them down again. He got off the older, leaning back to look at his whole body. Squirming Under his gaze Sunggyu tried to hide his red face. "Can you not..stare like that? Please?" 

"How could i not? Do you have any idea how beautiful you look like this?" Sungjong leaned back in, caressing Sunggyus cheek. "Do you even know what a turn on it is that you trust me to do this to you?" 


End file.
